


Then We Kiss (All I Wanna Do Is Have A Good Time)

by Pumpkinpie473



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drarrython, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Slightly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinpie473/pseuds/Pumpkinpie473
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That’s when Draco noticed the page. The page was filled with Potter’s familiar handwriting. Every inch of the page was covered in the same repeated words.<br/>Harry Malfoy. Harry Potter-Malfoy.  Harry Malfoy-Potter. Harry James Potter-Malfoy. Harry James Malfoy-Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then We Kiss (All I Wanna Do Is Have A Good Time)

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sure other people have had this idea, but I wanted to try it out. Hope you enjoy!

Draco noticed Harry. It was sort of impossible not to notice him. He had this sort of gravity about him that always drew Draco in. As the years progressed, Draco found himself attracted more and more to Harry, but he feared that Harry would never want him.

Then Harry got a diary. Draco knew that Harry wrote in it at every free opportunity. Honestly, it was surprising to Draco. He was constantly surrounded by the know-it-all Granger and dirty Weasel and had plenty of friends to talk to. What secrets did he need to keep from them?

The real problem was that Harry confused Draco. Scratch that, he was down right startled by him. It was just that every time he had a class with Potter, he was always staring. Every time Draco would look up from his cauldron or parchment, Potter’s piercing green eyes were fixed on him. Each time he caught Potter looking, he blushed and looked back down towards his diary, desperately scratching with his quill.

Draco was utterly perplexed.

So, when he saw Harry’s little diary was left behind after class he couldn’t resist. He quickly picked up the obnoxious, Gryffindor-red book and rushed out of the classroom. For once he left Crabbe and Goyle behind. This was none of their business. Draco hurried down to the depths of the dungeons and the lovely Slytherin dorms. He drew the thick green curtain around his bed and cast a privacy charm.

Potter’s diary was rather plain despite its’ obnoxious color scheme. Draco opened the book.

The first entry was just a drawing. It was terrible too! From what Draco could tell it was a picture of Harry. His hair was wild, his eyes emerald, and the ever present lightning bolt scar was scratched across his forehead. Honestly it looked like a preschooler had drawn it. Draco traced the scar with the tip of his finger. ‘Even in a shitty drawing Potter still looks beautiful. Draco tired of looking at the picture and flipped to the next page. There was a list in Potter’s terrible chicken scrawl.

To Do List:

Buy better clothes

Get sweets

Invest in some specialty hair products (preferably one that would smooth down my hair)

Birthday present for Mrs. Weasley (cooking supplies? knitting materials?)

New pair of glasses? (More fashionable pair)

More parchment and ink

Owl Treats

Draco chuckled at the simplicity of it all. There were no secrets in here! Only doodles and pointless lists. Draco was considering closing the book, but couldn’t stop himself from flipping over one more page.

The next page was quite the shock for Draco. It was another terribly drawn picture, but this time Harry wasn’t alone. There was another person next to him, in fact, the person was holding his hand. The figure was a little shorter than Harry with slicked back, white-blonde hair. They had a dainty figure that was drowning in their robes. The most unusual thing of all, was the snake insignia emblazoned on the figure’s robes.

Draco quickly slammed the book shut. Clearly this is a prank. Potter would never draw me and him holding hands for any other reason. Draco was fuming. 'Well, two can play at this game'. Draco again opened the diary, flipping forward trying to find a blank page for him to write on.

That’s when he noticed the page. The page following the drawing of Draco and Harry was filled with Potter’s familiar handwriting. Every inch of the page was covered in the same repeated words. Harry Malfoy. Harry Potter-Malfoy. Harry Malfoy-Potter. Harry James Potter-Malfoy. Harry James Malfoy-Potter. It was in numerous fonts, spread throughout the page. Draco couldn’t help himself and smiled. He let himself think for just a moment that maybe Harry did want him. Maybe this wasn’t all just some big, humiliating joke.

Then his Slytherin senses came back to him. ‘No Gryffindor would ever want a Slytherin, let alone Harry Potter having a crush on me, the Slytherin prince. Draco crushed down his feelings of hope and became absolutely enraged. At last he found an empty page free of the hearts and doodles of Harry 'Scarhead' Potter. Draco picked up his quill and began to write.

~*~*~

Harry had a big problem. A really big, really terrible problem. The kind of problem that keeps you up at night. Harry sort of was in love with Draco Malfoy. His arrogant and indifferent attitude was certainly off putting, but Harry saw more to him than that. He saw him helping first year Slytherins find their classrooms and had seen him sneak an extra ingredient into someone’s cauldron to fix up a shoddy potion. He was absolutely infatuated with him. His beautiful blonde hair and his gorgeous grey eyes made his heart flutter. Harry just really, really wanted Draco.

Unfortunately, Draco could care less about him. Every time Draco looked at him, it was with disdain. Harry was afraid of even approaching the icy Slytherin boy. So, he bought a ~~diary~~ journal. Honestly, it had started out innocent. He used it for doodling and writing down things he knew he would forget, but it soon developed into pictures of Malfoy. Sometimes Harry couldn’t help but stick their name’s together, especially when he thought about marrying Draco. ‘What sounds better Potter-Malfoy or Malfoy-Potter? Maybe just Malfoy?

  
Harry feared that he was becoming a bit too obsessive. ‘I’m acting like a lovesick fool. Malfoy doesn’t even like me. I need to stop.’ <br />  
But no matter how hard Harry tried, his gaze always strayed back to Malfoy. 

Then he lost his ~~diary~~ journal. He remembered having it in his potions class. He remembered doodling Draco’s side profile. He remembered Draco looking at him with those cold, calculating eyes. He remembered blushing and looking back down at his ~~diary~~ journal. He remembered leaving class, but he didn’t remember bringing it with him. 

Harry jumped off the common room couch, much to the surprise of Ron and Hermione. 

“What’s the matter mate?” asked Ron. 

“I left something in potions,” Harry replied. He began to edge his way towards the portrait hole. 

“We’ll come with you Harry,” said Hermione as she began gathering her large pile of books. 

“No! No, it’s alright. I wouldn’t want you two to get caught in one of Slughorn’s ridiculous rants about my fame as well,” Harry quickly said as he opened the portrait door. “I’ll see you two at dinner!” He yelled as he ran out of the common room. 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in concern before shrugging it off and continued with their leisure activities. 

~*~*~

Harry spent most of his night searching for his ~~diary~~ journal. He spent the better part of an hour listening to Professor Slughorn drone on and on about something or another before finally finding out that he hadn’t seen anything in the classroom.

Harry was panicked. ‘There was no privacy charm on that thing, not even a simple muggle lock. I’m such an idiot!’

Harry was terrified to go to dinner, afraid that whoever had stolen his ~~diary~~ journal had already spread it around the school. He would be a laughingstock! He fully expected to be laughed out of Hogwarts as soon as he stepped foot in the room, but everything was normal. Ron ate like a pig, Hermione yelled at him, and Dumbledore sat with that familiar twinkle in his eye. This non-reaction worried Harry even more. 

After dinner, Harry searched everywhere he could think. He retraced his steps. He even asked Luna if the wrackspurts had taken it, but even she turned up with no answers. 

He went to bed with a sinking fear in his stomach. 

~*~*~

Harry woke to Hedwig pecking at his already unruly hair. “Why didn’t you wait until breakfast for the mail?” Harry grumbled as he reached for the small package around her ankle. He looked for a name to indicate who sent him the package, but the smooth covering of brown paper was unmarked. 

Harry timidly opened the packaging. It was his ~~diary~~ journal! It looked like it was untouched. ‘Maybe Dumbledore found it and sent it back to me. Thank Merlin!’ 

Harry opened the book to make sure no one had tampered with it. He flipped through his doodles and sighed with relief. Looks like no one has gone through it. Harry was immensely relieved until he got to the last page. 

Dear Potter,

I have enjoyed your diary greatly. It has enlightened some things for me. Please meet me in the prefect’s bathroom right after curfew. The password is toadstool. Don’t leave me waiting.  
Yours,  
Draco Malfoy

Harry’s mouth dropped open. ‘Malfoy read my ~~diary~~ journal? He wants to meet me about it? What if he tells everybody? What if he laughs in my face?’

Harry didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t stand Malfoy up and run the risk of him telling other people, but if he did go what would Malfoy want with him? Harry didn’t know what to do.

He sat with his head in his hands. ‘If there’s one thing I do know, it’s that I’m not a coward.’ 

~*~*~

Draco sat in the prefect’s bathroom awaiting Potter. For once, he was nervous. ‘Potter’s coming at my behest. I’m in control of this situation, not him.’ Draco lied to himself as he paced the room.

Harry approached the bathroom with dread. ‘What if he tells everybody? What if he rejects me?’ Harry didn’t dare think of what would happen if Draco returned his feelings. He took a deep breath and said the password.

Draco looked up as he heard the door opening. ‘This is it.’

Draco faked a malicious smile as Harry walked in with his head down. “Potter, I see you’ve decided to grace me with your presence. How kind of you.”

“Malfoy,” Harry said with confidence he wasn’t really feeling. 

“I read your little diary Potter,” Draco said. 

Harry winced and mumbled, “It’s a journal not a diary.”

“I believe the term “diary” would aptly apply here. Seeing as you used it to express your little crush. You used it to expose your innermost thoughts,” Draco crooned. He needed to wheedle out Harry’s true motives. 

“That wasn’t meant for you to see,” Harry vehemently spat. The invasion of privacy alone was a terrible crime, but to make fun of him for it was even worse. 

“I think anything mentioning my name is my business to see,” Draco replied with just as much venom. ‘How dare he play the victim.’

“Well?” Harry questioned. 

“Well, what?” Draco asked confused. 

“What do you have to say about it?”

“It was a wonderfully thought out machination Potter, but not clever enough to fool me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play so innocent Potter. It’s not as if I didn’t know you were trying to humiliate me. Who thought it up? Weasley? Granger? They must have had quite the laugh. I mean who could ever believe that a goody goody lion like you would want an evil snake like me?” Draco eyed Potter’s expression. He wanted to see the look on his face now that he knew that his devious little plan wouldn’t work on the prince of the snakes. 

Harry was confused. He thought that Malfoy was trying to humiliate him, not the other way around. Harry looked down at his feet in embarrassment. “Draco, it wasn’t a trick. It really was my personal thoughts. I really do want you,” Harry admitted as he finally looked up at Draco. 

Draco was shocked and confused. ‘Did Harry just say that he wanted me? Could it be true?’ Draco lifted his eyebrows in disbelief as Harry’s cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red and he looked at his feet again. 

“It’s true. I’ve liked you for a while now. I see how kind you are to the younger years. I know that you’ve changed. I know you don’t want me though. That’s why I wrote it in the journal. I was trying to get it all out before I went insan--” Harry was cut off as Draco lifted his chin and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“I do want you Harry,” Draco said quietly. His face also began to flush because he feared Harry’s reaction.

“You--you want me?” Harry stuttered out as a big smile filled his face. 

“Yeah Potter, don’t let it get to your head ,” Draco said as he leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> UPDATE: Edited 2/3/17


End file.
